


heaven knows im miserable now

by bulletsgerard



Series: strangers [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too Tired For This Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsgerard/pseuds/bulletsgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guy put his leather jacket over Frank’s shoulders. He even held it out so he could put his arms through the sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven knows im miserable now

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another prompt~ :D
> 
> "3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk"
> 
> i got bored and i was on post limit so i decided to write this. i hope it's not too terrible. i'm also trying terribly hard to cram in as much writing as possible before microsoft cancels my subscription. i took the title from the smiths' song because i can't seem to come up with titles on my own. anyway, yeah. have fun laughing at frank being a piece of garbage.

It didn’t really click in Frank’s mind that the blaring fire alarm was going off until he suddenly awoke to his head _pounding_. Of course he’d heard the dull, alarming noise inside of his dream, but now that he was awake— _freshly awoken_ , just to be clear—it was definitely _much_ louder and completely unnecessary, by the way.

Also, it was three in the morning. That didn’t exactly get put on the list of things that he was happy about today. And to add to it, it was mid-September. So for the east coast, that meant 80 degree days and 40 degree nights. Which was just _great_.

Frank threw a possibly dirty t-shirt and some sweatpants on as well as putting on his shoes, the backs getting squished under his heels, before shuffling outside to only find a couple other people out of the building. That was kind of a relief to him. There was a guy who looked wide awake, who Frank was pretty sure he’d never seen in his entire _life_ , thank you very much, and another lady who had her wailing toddler in her arms. Frank had never been so _miserable_ after just waking up.

Yeah, it was fucking _freezing_ too. Weird, unknown-until-now guy had a leather jacket and what looked like pajama pants, and Mrs. Loud-ass-crying-baby lady was in her whole single mom getup. Basically, he wasn’t dressed appropriately for this kind of situation and felt like he might get _hypothermia_ and _die_. Which, at this point, didn’t seem like the worst of all possible outcomes.

Frank was shivering and half asleep and not to mention, could _totally_ use a coffee. But life seemed to be totally _against_ him right now and was making him suffer outside of his shitty apartment building that had a shitty wiring system and shitty fire alarms that couldn’t get _more_ annoying. At this point he was contemplating just going back inside where there was _heat_ so he wouldn’t _freeze his dick off_.

Rocking back and forth on both feet didn’t seem to stimulate any heat either, because he wasn’t any warmer and that baby and the fire alarms were _seriously_ starting to get on his nerves. It was so obviously awkward, since it was just three adults standing in what had to be below 32 degree weather at three in the morning. Well, it was awkward enough that previously unknown guy had decided to _say_ something.

“How the fuck long does it take to clear a building? Like, honestly, those alarms couldn’t be louder.”

At first Frank took it as the guy was just talking to himself. But it was said with a groan, so it was clear this guy was trying to sympathize with the woman and himself. The woman nodded in agreement, Frank just groaned back, trying to ignore the pain in his back from slouching over and trying to contain body heat.

“I mean, it’s just a fire alarm, not like this hasn’t happened before, but at the same time can they just _not_ be faulty at three in the morning?”

This guy was _literally_ voicing Frank’s thoughts. Except with a much calmer tone and a _lot_ less swearing.

“I didn’t even know you _lived_ here, dude. Like, do you just squat up in the attic or something?” Frank finally said. It honestly came out more disgruntled more than anything.

“Uh, no… I live on the first floor. I have for a couple years, actually. I just—I work at night a lot, so nobody really sees me during the day unless I have to go get food and stuff,” Unknown guy responded.

That kind of explained a lot. Frank also kind of felt like a dick.

“Oh, that’s cool. What d’you do for work?” he asked. It was small talk, which was one thing he _hated_ more than basically _anything_ , but it was a start to making himself not look like such a douche.

“I paint. I’ve had my stuff up in some local galleries. Nothing spectacular though. I mean, a lot of people tell me it’s good, and I guess it kind of _has_ to be if it’s been in galleries and stuff but—I dunno. Sorry, I babble a lot,” unknown, nameless guy rambled. He sure did like to talk. It saved Frank the breath though. “Man, you look cold. Do you want my jacket?”

_What._

Literally, _what._

“Um, I mean, if you don’t mind,” Frank muttered, shrugging as this guy put his leather jacket over Frank’s shoulders. He even held it out so he could put his arms through the sleeves.

The jacket was _kinda_ big on him and for all he knew this thing could be filled with all sorts of gross bugs that could be in this guy’s apartment, but it was warm and the guy was _totally_ hovering. He just totally got offered a jacket for _warmth._ What the _fuck_.

As if timing wanted to kick Frank in the balls and then hold him upside down by his _feet_ , the alarms stopped going off about five minutes after the jacket was given to him. In this time, Frank had continued conversation with this guy and also found out his name was Gerard and he was _really_ fucking cute. Of fucking _course_.

“Do you, um, want your jacket back?” Frank asked on the way in, looking at Gerard and getting ready to shrug it off.

“No, it’s okay. Just, uh, keep it for now. When you get the chance just drop it by my apartment. It’s uh, 126 by the way,” Gerard said with a blush on his cheeks. He smiled at Frank, gave him a short wave, and quickly walked down the hallway.

Frank was smiling— _grinning_ , even—by the time he was back up at his apartment on the third floor. He wasn’t so miserable anymore.


End file.
